Through Your Eyes
by Pressing Point
Summary: The war is over and so is all the suffering, all the pain; This is the story of how they got together, and many more precious moments; Drabble series; Ranges from fluffy to slightly sad; SasuSaku; Maybe More
1. Strange

**Through Your Eyes**

"_Everything you are is everything I'm not  
>Night and day, light and dark<br>Everything I'll need is everything you've got  
>All in your hate and all in your love<em>"

~Hate and Love – Jack Savoretti ft. Sienna Miller

_**Strange**_

Love is strange. It's a high-spirited thing, giving feelings of pleasure, of uncontrollable desire and want, yet it gives rise to an unimaginable pain that tears and gnaws against the fragile glass that is the heart. It has you crying tears of sorrowful joy, it has you laughing to hide the immense pain rolling about your chest, it has your smile given a second meaning, it has you choked with awe…

But maybe,… I'm wrong. Maybe love isn't strange. But if that's so, for sure it must be the heart that's strange. If it were normal, it wouldn't come to a halt when I see those bright blue eyes, it wouldn't knock the wind out of me when I see his smile etched my way, it wouldn't do backflips when he so much as speaks to me, it wouldn't split in half when the thought of him being with someone other than me came to mind.

But… could I be wrong again? That the heart isn't strange?

I held his hand tighter and eyed his sleeping face. Calm, serene, care-free. How long has it been now? 5 months? Yes. 5 months, 2 weeks, 4 days and counting. I wonder what he'll think of me when he wakes up. When he realizes that I haven't left his side, that I've been beside him, holding his hand the entire time, never letting go, just waiting. He'd probably call me weird again.

I smiled faintly and closed my eyes, leaning my forehead against the back of his hand. It's 3 in the morning now. Time to sleep and wake up in 4 hours.

Yes. I was wrong. Love isn't strange. It's natural. The heart isn't strange. It's innocent. What's strange is the object your heart beats for, the thing your love reaches for. _That _is what causes the heart to act in such strange ways, what causes you to feel such affection.

And so I have come upon the correct conclusion. Naruto, _you're_ the strange one. _You're_ the weirdo. But… you're _my_ weirdo. The weirdo _I_ love. The weirdo _my_ heart yearns for.


	2. Inclined

**Through Your Eyes**

_For every beauty there is an eye somewhere to see it. For every truth is an ear somewhere to hear it. For every love there is a heart somewhere to receive it._

_~Ivan Panin_

_**Inclined**_

Sometimes… I wish I hadn't fallen in love with him. It would save me a lot of pain, it would save a lot of tears. But I did. And I can't change that. No matter how hard I try. Why? Because I can only love him. Because the woman's heart _isn't _like the autumn sky.

I continued to slice with the knife, making small even cuts into the fruit. Just how he likes it. I placed the plate of tomatoes on the edge of his hospital's bed and reached for yesterday's plate of untouched fruit. I held the plate as I slowly walked to the trashcan and emptied its content.

It would be so much easier to forget about him, to leave his side. But I can't. Love binds me to him with the strongest chains.

A low groan. My body went rigid but it soon relaxed. I've been waiting 5 months, 2 weeks and 5 days for this. For the day he woke up.

I placed the plate on the counter then turned around and watched him quietly. My eyes were dry. I had no more tears to shed.

He groaned again. His eyes were fighting to be opened, so he could finally wake up. I walked back to the stool by his bed and sat down silently, my eyes never leaving his form. I reached for another fruit from the bucket at my feet and began slicing.

He finally managed to keep his eyes open and stared at the plain white ceiling, confusedly. "Where… Where am… I?"

To hear his voice so soft, so innocent… "You're awake," I whispered.

At the sound of something new, obsidian met emerald.

"Sasuke."

His eyes widened ever slightly with recognition. "...Sakura. Why-?"

"You're in the hospital," I said, still slicing. "Konoha's Hospital."

His eyes darkened. He remembered. "Naruto brought me back."

I nodded, remembering my teammate's condition. He was with Hinata. He'd be fine. He deserved to see the eyes of the one who loved him when he woke up. Not mine.

He looked back to the ceiling and I kept my eyes on slicing the tomatoes. "He beat me…"

"That's where you're wrong Sasuke… he didn't beat you… He saved you… from killing yourself."

He turned to me, glaring. "And what if I didn't want to be saved?" he spat. "What if I wanted to die?"

"You don't," I said quietly.

"You don't know anything!"

"You're right. I don't. Which is why you're going to tell me everything. These secrets you and Naruto have been keeping are annoying. I'm a part of Team Seven too. I want to know."

"Tch. You'll never unde-!"

His statement was interrupted by my knife digging its blade into the wall beside him. "You better watch your tone with me, Sasuke," I said quietly. I placed the plate down and stretched over his bandaged body to retrieve my knife. "I may just feel inclined to punch you. I'm not the same little love-struck girl I was a few years ago. This war has opened my eyes to new things."

I sat back down and continued slicing. "It's funny how I've always been punching the wrong guy my entire life. I think… if I spent my fists on you instead of Naruto… you would've turned out much better…

"But we can always start now, can't we?" I looked him straight in the eyes. "Disobey or interrupt me, I will give you one punch for each tear I've cried over you. And that's a lot. Now let's begin, shall we? But first…" I picked up one of the tomato slices and edged it to his mouth. I grinned brightly. "Tomato... Sasuke-_kun_?"


	3. Step

**Through Your Eyes**

"_The __best thing in life is finding someone who knows all your flaws, mistakes, & weaknesses, & still thinks you're completely amazing.__**"**_

_**Step**_

It's peaceful here… in this never ending garden… sitting on the soft grass… reading my favorite book… Tale of a Gutsy Ninja… by my very own sensei, Jiraiya.

It was definitely not the best-written book Jiraiya created but it had _it _to it. What _it _is, I don't know. Everything just had me clinging on to the very last word of each page, so much that this must be my-

A soft hand rested on my shoulder. "Still reading, eh, Naruto?"

I turned to meet the warm smile of my mother. I nodded and smiled too.

She sat beside me, long ruby red hair flowing onto the flowers. She quietly took the book from my hands and flipped to the cover, her thumb keeping the page. "I remember reading this… Jiraiya wasn't a good writer but this book had…"

"…_it,_" we said together.

She laughed and handed me back the book. I opened it and began reading. I could feel her watching me with kind eyes. "So tell me, Naruto," mom said, prying my eyes up to hers. "What's bothering you, my son?"

I sighed and turned around to see my father and Jiraiya unsuccessfully pretending to not be eavesdropping. Of course. I raised an eyebrow at my mother.

She just grinned and chuckled nervously. "We've been worried about you," she explained. "You've been really quiet lately."

My smile faded as I looked at the orchid before me. "This… isn't real… is it?"

Her smile faded too, eyes now somber. "What do you mean?"

"You… Dad… Ero-sennin… Alive… with me… in a place where the sun never sets… How much of this is real?... When will I go back to Konoha… how do I know if Sasuke is alright… if everyone is alright… if I'm here… being happy with you guys instead of my friends… or did I die too?"

Kushina laughed softly and ruffled my blond hair. "Naruto… so many questions… we're not sure dear. We already told you what we know. The Bijuu are living in a similar paradise, where the Sage of the Six Paths once took care of them. You saved them. As for Sasuke and your friends, the village… how the war ended… we don't know." She squeezed my hand. "But if there's something I do know. It's that you're still alive."

My eyes widened. "I am?"

She nodded and grinned, clutching the left of her chest softly. "I can feel her energy through you."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "_Her_?"

Kushina laughed. "Why yes _her_! Did you think I couldn't sense your little lady friend?"

"Lady friend!" Jiraiya yelled. The pervert quickly jumped to Naruto's side, leaving Minato to face-palm himself. "Naruto has a lady friend! I never thought I'd live to hear the day!"

Minato calmly walked over and sat next to his sensei. "Technically, Jiraiya-sensei, you're dead so…"

Jiraiya ignored him. "So tell me, Naruto!" His cheeks blushed pink. "What's she shaped like? Is she the full package like your mo-?"

With a punch to the face, Kushina sent Jiraiya flying a good 600 feet away. "JIRAIYA YOU STUPID OLD HERMIT! STOP INFLUENCING MY SON,'TTEBANE!" Anger tic receding, Kushina smiled once again and turned to me. "Yes, Naruto, I know about your lady-friend. No need to hide it."

Minato and I sweat dropped. There was that bad temper again…

"So what's she like, son?" my father asked me.

I was confused. Really. "I don't know what…"

"Oh silly me!" Kushina laughed. "You can't sense her, but I can. It's an Uzumaki specialty. I guess you can't sense yourself though…" She jumped to her husband, taking his hands in hers and grinning. "Ah, Minato! I can tell she'll take real good care of our baby when he leaves! She seems so warm yet so cool! She feels just the way you do to me! I wonder if she can cook? Oh my, I wonder if she'll be able to handle Naruto's bad eating habits? Ugh! I wish Jiraiya taught him some manners but no! He was busy taking my son out to meet those weird women at those bars! I oughtta have a word or two with the old hermit!"

Kushina rambled on to Minato who listened to every word she said. I continued watching, puzzled. "Leaving," I murmured. "I'm going to leave you guys?"

At hearing this, both Minato and Kushina stopped to look at me. Jiraiya was still hobbling back over.

"Why, of course," Minato said. "You're not dead, son. You won't be able to live with us forever. You'll have to leave us sooner or later…"

"Isn't that what you were worried about?" Kushina asked.

"N-No!" I stammered. "I don't want to leave you guys! I just wanted to know about my friends and-"

Jiraiya finally arrived. "Well you can't have the both of us, kiddo. You have to choose between living a life with us… or with your friends."

My eyes widened. "You can't possibly expect me to _choose_, can you?"

"No, silly," said Kushina. "You're already going to leave. In the real world, we died. You didn't. Your future is there, not here."

"What are you guys-?"

"In fact," Minato smiled. "I think it's time for you to leave us."

"W-What-?"

Kushina smiled as well and hugged her husband. "Turn around, Naruto."

I did. Behind me there was an elongated image of me… lying in a bed, someone holding my hand. I felt the tears stinging behind my eyes. "Hinata…" I whispered.

"HER?" Jiraiya exclaimed. "I always liked her, ya know! Nice and a big rack! Not to mention a good rear-view if ya know what I'm-!"

Jiraiya went flying… again.

"YOU PERVERT! DIDN'T I TEACH YOU THE FIRST TIME, 'TTEBANE!"

Even with all the racket, I only focused on Hinata, sleeping at the foot of the hospital bed, holding my hand, not letting go. She was such a stubborn little thing.

Unconsciously, I stepped forward, walking towards the image of light and happiness, a new feeling to explore. The feeling to wrap my arms around her and tell her everything is ok.

"Go on, Naruto… she's waiting for you…"

I looked back to my parents and the beaten-up Jiraiya, halfway through the portal. The tears fell. "Mom… Dad… Ero-sennin…" I didn't want to leave them.

Minato smiled. "This is your future, son. We're all very, very proud of you… right, sensei?"

"Right," came Jiraiya's broken reply and shaky thumbs up. He was distancing himself as far away from Kushina as possible. "Make sure to read my books for some tips on how to satisfy the woma-"

Jiraiya screamed as Kushina side-tackled him.

Minato laughed and watched.

I smiled and turned my back to them, wiping my tears. I stepped through the portal. It was time to move on to a better future. Even if it'd begin with small, baby steps. She was waiting for me. And I would go to her.


End file.
